


May I Play?

by photonromance



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Writing the Daddy Kink rimming fic I want to see in the world.Din's first time with Boba's mouth on him isn't what he expected. But it's what he needed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	May I Play?

Boba smoothed a hand up Din’s back, urging him down to rest in his shoulder. "Don't need to hold yourself up." He hummed, "And if i'm doing this right, you won't want to."

Din opened his mouth to say something snarky, probably challenge Boba to do his worst, but he was interrupted by a choked off moan as Boba lapped over his hole. He clutched at the sheets reflexively, his whole body going tight. 

That warm hand moved up and down his back once more, soothing, before he continued. Boba licked over his hole a few more times, just letting Din acclimate and getting him properly wet.

Then he pushed in. Rubbing this thumb through the slick there, Boba pushed, slow and gentle, down on the tightness, backing off the moment it began to give. The sensation, pressure and release without the promised satisfaction made Din groan. 

"You'll need a lot of work," Boba murmured against his skin, pushing in with this tongue between words, urging the tight grasp of Din’s body wider each time, "You're not well used to this, are you little one?" 

Din only managed to nod, gasping and fisting the sheets into a crumpled mess as Boba pressed in with a single finger, crooking it just so to make Din scream.

"There we are." Boba sounded thoroughly pleased with himself. 

He lapped at Din a little more, slick and loosening now, and pushed in two fingers past his tongue, scissoring lightly. The stretch of them burns, but it just makes Din hotter, shoulders arching as he moans. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Good hurt-" Din assured him, panting for his breaths as he looked back to Boba under the arch of his arm, "Please- I can take more- ah!"

Boba pushed in a third finger, trapped tight against the first two, and pumped them, slow and careful. Din was only spit slick and the drag against his rim was delicious, punching the breath from his chest. 

Pulling his fingers out gently, Boba traded again for his mouth, sucking at Din's rim and tracing over it with the tip of his tongue before pushing in again, spearing Din open in this small way. 

When he was sloppy wet and loose with Boba's work, Din shifted, pushing back at Boba drunkenly. "Please-" he slurred, "need more, Boba- please-" 

"You think you're ready for my cock, little one?" Boba chuckled against Din’s skin, "Think you can take it?" 

"Please-" Din mewled, arching his back to push his hips up, "Buir-" 

"Shhh-" Boba dipped a hand down between Din’s legs, taking him in hand and stroking down his length twice, just to derail his words, “You’ll get what I give you.” He lingered there a moment, just enjoying the weight of Din in his hand. He wasn’t small, but he was sweet, the head red and dripping come on the bedsheets with his eagerness. As much as he wanted to stay and play, perhaps stroke Din to climax and fuck another out of him, they hadn’t discussed that for tonight. Maybe another time. 

Boba went back down on Din just long enough to ensure he was wet enough for what came next. He leaned up over Din’s back, covering him and pressing a dozen soft kisses to the nape of his neck, making Din shiver, of all things. 

"I have you, little one." Boba murmured, "All you have to do is take me, okay? Just breathe." He guided himself to Din's entrance, pushing gently in and in and in-

Din breathed a curse in Mando’a, breath hitching as he bore down and struggled against Boba’s careful intrusion. “Elek, ad’ika.” Boba soothed him, nuzzling his nape and pressing kisses along the line of his shoulder, “Just so.”

Huffing and whimpering, Din took what he was given. When Boba was settled as deeply as he could be, he rewarded his little lover with a hand on his cock, stroking slow and languid. “You’re so tight, ad’ika.” He murmured to Din, kissing the shell of his ear, “You did so well for me.” He continued, murmuring praises that left Din trembling, fumbling to have Boba’s hand cover his own on the bed sheet. “Are you ready?” 

“Elek, Buir.” Din breathed, curls bouncing as he nodded. 

Boba pulled out slowly, mindful of Din’s inexperience, and pushed back in with the same deliberate ease. Regardless, it punched the breath out of Din, arms trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. “Buir-” he whimpered.

“Come when you’re ready,” Boba nuzzled his shoulder once, pressing a kiss to his skin before sitting up again, taking Din’s hips in his hands, and fucking his boy in earnest. It was just a few strokes, the angle of their hips pushing Boba’s cock into the sweet little place inside Din that shattered him, before Din was spilling, shoulders falling as he screamed into the pillows, hips twitching helplessly in Boba’s hold. 

The sight alone would have done it, the flex of Din’s muscular back, the arch of his spine, but the rest of the tableau certainly didn't hurt. Din cried out, shoving his mouth into the pillows to muffle himself too late. His entire body tensed, leaving Boba to fuck him through it, until he was limp in Boba’s hands. 

They had talked about this too. 

Boba kept rocking into him, fucking into Din long and deep, chasing his own orgasm in Din’s now soft, open body. “Buir,” Din slurred around his exhaustion, turning his head to take the pillow out of his mouth, “Please give it to me. Please?”

“Fuck.” Boba cursed, gripping tight to Din’s hips as he tipped over the edge. Fucking as deep as he could into Din, Boba filled the boy with heat. 

Din whimpered, cock twitching valiantly against his thigh at the feeling. “Buir,” he mewled. 

“Be still, Ad’ika.” Boba rumbled, shifting his hold to pull out gently. He maneuvered Din to lie on his side, taking a moment to thumb over his tender hole, reddened and gaping slightly. He tugged at the rim, glimpsing the seed still wet inside him. “Oh Ad’ika.” he sighed, “You were so good for me.” 

Din, despite having just come all over himself on Boba’s cock, blushed. “Vor entye, buir.” he said shyly, dropping his chin.

“Vor entye, ad’ika.” Boba tipped Din’s face up again, leaning down to take a slow kiss. “Mesh’la.”


End file.
